


Lullaby for a Prince

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [13]
Category: Gravity Falls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Lullaby for a Princess, M/M, Magic, Moon Prince Stanley Pines, Moon Rises, Paz's ancestors, Princess Mabel Pines, Robbie's ancestors, Shadows - Freeform, Stancest - Freeform, Sun Prince/King Stanford Pines, Wendy's ancestor, all friends of Stan, almost everyone can use magic, hinted at relationship b4 reveal, i guess, inspired by mlp fan songs, like really long, living shadows kinda, long fic, magical au, mlp based kinda au, mlp parody, sfw, these are the songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: They were together, they were happy, but can they be happy again?BASED off of MLP fansongs and Luna/Celestia's relationship, kinda a mlp parody





	Lullaby for a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by these MLP songs:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2PCNKlddJY&list=PLHbtX5C21dddZEn_gCutdf5uaUW859dWO&index=22
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7PQ9IO-7fU&list=PLHbtX5C21dddZEn_gCutdf5uaUW859dWO&index=23
> 
> And my own take on the Celestia/Luna dynamic with Stanford and Stanley Pines

**A Prince’s Lullaby**

Once, long ago a powerful tyrant ruled over the land. He taxed his poor people out of their jobs, their homes, and even in some cases their lives. His reign was dark and cold, leaving the poor people to suffer, thankfully his reign ended once he took a commoner for a bride. She waited, biding her time until she was pregnant, once she knew for certain; she killed her husband, the king, and restored harmony to the broken kingdom.

The heavy taxes were lifted, and a good amount of money was given back to the kingdom, allowing the people to finally live once more. As the years past, everything was perfect in the kingdom, or so it seemed. When the queen gave birth to her children, she had been gifted with twins, two boys. And both were well gifted in magic. So much so, that the elder son was named the Prince of the Sun, beloved by all of the people. His six fingers seen as a gift upon the land, but with the sun came a shadow.

The younger son, was also gifted in magic, albeit his magic was of a darker sort, and so he was given the name the Prince of the Moon. He was loved as well, but not as much as the Sun Prince. Their magic grew as they aged, their gift being a blessing and a curse. Their greatest magic however, proved to be that they could literally control the sun and the moon.

The kingdom was happy, and so was the royal family, and it seemed as if nothing could change this. The light and happiness keeping back all of the darkness within everyone; sadly, darkness could grow anywhere, and inside of anyone. Even a prince… .

\---

The sun shined brightly as it began to peak over the horizon, awaking everyone to the glorious new day, one such person being the Prince of the Moon, Stanley. He groaned and smiled at the familiar sight of the sun rising over the hilly horizon. Getting up quickly, Stanley moved to brush his teeth and get dressed, wanting to meet with his brother before they had to go to their daily training.

Once his teeth were brushed, Stanley quickly dressed himself in his usual dark blue long sleeved shirt with moon decorations on the arms, navy colored pants, black belt with a moon symbol in the middle, and black shoes, along with the dark blue and black over coat he always wore, it cut off at the sleeves, leaving the prince’s clothed arms bare. Last but not least, the Moon Prince put on his obsidian and sapphire crown, and quickly left his room to meet up with his twin brother, the Sun Prince.

It didn’t take long for Stanley to find his brother’s room; it’s strange how only just a month ago, they’d been sharing the same bedroom. But when his twin had wanted to have a bigger room to study in, more than sharing a room with his twin, Stanley didn’t argue. Although if the nine year old was being honest, he thought that they’d be sharing the bigger bedroom, and wouldn’t be separated so Stanford could get the bigger bedroom.

Knocking on the door, Stan grinned as the knob turned and out came his tired, but grinning twin. “Morning Poindexter, ready to have some fun,” He asked, seeing that Ford was in his usual white long sleeved shirt with gold cuffs, gold pants, white belt with a golden diamond symbol in the middle, white shoes, a light-purple overcoat with golden accents that cut off at the shoulders, and he was wearing his gold, red, and white crown.

“Morning Stanley, what’re we gonna do today before our lessons?” He asked his twin. Stanley always had fun ideas for the two of them to do. Stanford normally looked forward to their lessons, enjoying the idea of learning more and expanding his wealth of knowledge.

“I’d actually like it if we could go play in the garden, play with the animals,” He trailed on, smiling all the while at his elder brother. Fifteen minutes or not, Stanford loved to say that he was older.

“Sounds like a great idea, we haven’t been out to the gardens before.” He grinned at his twin and the two soon took down the hallways, running and giggling as softly as they could since it was still early, but soon they made it to the garden and gasped in awe at how beautiful it looked.

The morning sun peeking through the trees leaves like a curtain, casting varying shadows across the foliage, showing off the soft pinks, blues, yellows, and even reds and purples of the garden. Large topiaries looking oh so beautiful, in the morning glow.

“What’d ya wanna do first Sixer?” Stanley asked his twin.

“Hide and Seek?” He asked his twin.

“Nice, but could we also adventure in the garden after,” He asked his twin, wanting to more than just one game.

“Yeah, I’m gonna count ta ten, go and hide okay?” He asked his brother, while Stanford covered his eyes, Stanley ran to hide real quick while Stanford counted.

Stanford counted aloud and soon searched for his twin. It took a short while, but soon enough Stanford found Stanley hiding by one of the many bushes.

The nine year old giggled and exited his hiding place. “Next time you hide and I’ll seek,” he grinned at his twin.

Stanford giggled, “You got it Lee.” He smiled and called his brother by his nickname.

Stanley grinned even wider and said, “Wanna play pretend now? We could be enemy warriors, or explorers, or adventurers!” He grinned; playing ‘pretend’ was always Stanley’s favorite game to play.

“Enemy warriors,” Stanford grinned and got into a mock fighting stance, while Stanley did the same, picking up a random stick to use as a ‘weapon’ against his ‘enemy’. Stanford did the same as his twin and picked up a stick for a weapon.

They play fought until Stanley was ‘defeated’ by Stanford. The boys laugh and shared a special high five and dusted themselves off for another game. They played and played, until they were found by the staff and brought inside for their tutoring session.

A few weeks later Stanford and Stanley were separated again, this time because of Stanford’s advancements in magic surpassing his twin’s own advancements. Stanley had thought that Stanford would protest, but he was eager almost to advance more in his studies.

\---

Several years later, Sun Prince Stanford has become quite the ‘hit’ among the people of their beloved kingdom. His magical acceleration was beyond what anyone had anticipated. In fact at the ripe age of eleven, he mastered his first advanced spell. His teachers were so impressed they advanced him even further.

As his brother began to become more and more noticed by the public, Moon Prince Stanley was starting to be spoken of less and less in comparison to his brother. But Stanley still did his own studies, and even if he didn’t accelerate as fast as his twin, he was able to Master every spell given to the Moon Prince, so long as he had ample time to work on them.

However even as things changed, some things always stay the same. It was the day before the brother’s 15th birthday, and Stanley was already up and ready to go. Dressed in his now normal open black jacket, with the sleeved rolled up around his wrists, blue undershirt, dark blue pants, dark blue and blue boots, black belt with a white moon in the middle, and finally his obsidian and sapphire crown on his head.

He grinned and exited his bedroom, ready to sneak his twin out of his morning studies to have a bit of fun once in awhile. Treading down the long hallway to his brother’s room, Stanley smiled as he came upon the now familiar gold decorated white door.

Knocking softly on the door, Stanley waited for a moment, hoping to hear his twin’s voice grumbling awake or something along those lines, but all he was met with was silence. Frowning, Stan was about to try again, when one of the servants came up behind and told him.

“Prince Stanley, your brother is still resting; he spent quite a bit of magic raising the sun today.” The servant said with pride, proud of what their ‘beloved’ Sun Prince had done.

“O-oh, I just wanted to hang out with him for a bit, before our tutoring, but if he’s still asleep, I guess I could leave him be to get some rest.” He sighed sadly, wanting to spend time with his twin, but using their magic was taxing no matter how big or small the tasks were. Especially since Stanford had just raised the sun this morning for the first time.

“Is there anything you wish for me to tell him when he awakes Prince Stanley?” The servant asked the moon prince kindly.

“Yes, could you ask him to meet me in the gardens; I want to speak with him privately.” He asked kindly, and giving a short bow of respect to the kind servant. Turning around, Stanley glanced at the door behind him, before sighing and moving onto the gardens by himself.

Upon arriving in the garden, Stanley was surprised to see two young boys and a little girl playing in the garden, having not seen anyone outside of the staff, his tutors, and occasionally the people of their kingdom when the brothers came out for important events. Or rather when they’re forced to make a short public appearance on their father’s death day on one of the balconies.

Curious as to how they got in the garden and what they were there for, Stanley walked forward slowly as to not alarm the young children. The little black haired girl noticed him first, as she froze and gestured to her companions that they had been spotted. The two boys turned to look at the person who caught them and froze as well, one boy had shaggy blond hair, while the other boy had short cut red hair.

Stanley continued to slowly walk towards the children, giving them ample time to run if they so choose to. But the children stayed still, as if afraid of the prince. “Children, how did you get into the garden?” He asked kindly, once he was close enough to the obviously not well taken care of children.

“W-we didn’t kno-know i-it was y-your g-garden y-your h-highness.” The little girl stuttered out in fear for some reason.

“Come now, you three aren’t in trouble,” He smiled softly, hoping to ease the fears of the young children. “I’m just curious is all?”

The kids were still tense, but they relaxed marginally. “A-aren’t y-you the Moon Prince Stanley Pines?” The red head boy asked in a slight stutter.

Stanley was about to answer when he heard his brother calling for him. Turning around to face his twin, Stanley didn’t notice the three children disappearing into the bushes behind him. “Stanley, there you are, the servant came told me that you were waiting in the garden for me.” He smiled and walked towards the dark clothed twin.

Stanford was wearing his long royal robe; it was a beautiful gold colored robe with white and purple fur collar, and a white and purple pattern around the cuffs and bottom of the robe. Underneath was his usual wear of a white shirt and pants, with a golden belt with the sun for the buckle. While atop his head, was his new crown, it was bigger with a sun symbol in the center that was orange and yellow made of sunstone and topaz, along with a few rubies on it as well.

“Hey Sixer, I was just talking to,” He started to say and turned around to point at the children, when he noticed that somehow or while he’d been distracted they’d disappeared/ran away. “Oh, I guess they left.”

“Who left,” the Sun Prince asked his twin.

“Some kids that had been playing in the garden,” He informed his twin. “I guess they got scared when someone else came out here.” He commented with a shrug.

“Well we should get going; my tutoring sessions will be starting soon.” He smiled kindly at his twin and gestured for him to come back inside.

Stanley stares at his twin in confusion. “What’re you talking about, the sun only just came up a little while ago, and we shouldn’t have tutoring for another hour and a half.” He reminded his twin.

Stanford blinked before realizing what his twin was talking about. “Oh I… I’m sorry Stanley, my tutoring session will be starting soon, and yours is still at the usual time.” He partially explained to his twin.

Stan tilted his head in confusion, “What’re you talking about, our session have always been at the same time, together.” He said, before pausing and asking softly. “I… Is it because I’m not catching up?” He asked referring to how much his brother has been advancing; Stanley had been advancing in his magic as well, but not as fast as his twin.

Stanford wanted to reassure his twin, but didn’t know how, and he had to get going or else he’ll be late and he’s wanted to study these new spells for a while now. So the Sun Prince simply gestured for his twin to come inside, never assuaging his twin’s fears. And neither twin noticed the three shadows watching them as they returned inside the castle, Stanford to go for his tutoring session.

As Stanley was left alone in his room until his own tutoring began. At least until the three kids from earlier somehow appeared in his room, Stanley was shocked, but he was happy at the prospect of having new friends, after they played the Moon Prince began to make some very unique decisions in his life.

\---

A few short years after meeting his first three friends, Moon Prince Stanley Pines started to notice a very upsetting pattern involving his twin brother, he started becoming distant; maybe not on purpose but the more Stanford advanced in his studies the farther he got from Stanley it seemed. Every morning Stanley always woke up just after the sunrise, would get dressed and try to spend some time with his twin before their various tutoring sessions. There were a few mornings where they’d play a bit in the gardens together, either as actual games or even more rarely something more, and others where Stanley couldn’t even get a chance to see his twin. Although Stanley’s taken on some new classes himself in hand-to-hand combat, he wants to know how to fight should someone kidnap him.

Today was one such day, so the Prince of the Moon went out to the garden before his studies and decided to see if the three children were there again. They’d aged well and were now preteens, while Stanley was now in his mid-to-late teens, nearing his twenties in only another three years.

Stanley would talk to the preteens about their lives; he was so enraptured with the differences of their lives both between all three ‘children’ and his own life in the castle. Stanley wanted to help them, but he didn’t know how, he could offer jobs, but those kids being a part of the staff didn’t seem right. He wanted to do something, but he just didn’t know what.

So as the Moon Prince got ready for his studies, he tried to think of a way to get his friends some good jobs, without having to throw his ‘weight’ around in town… Actually now that the prince thought about it, he hardly ever leaves the castle. Sure he goes into the gardens now and then, but neither he nor his twin has ever been outside into the town adjacent to the castle, or in the one just a chariot ride away. At least _he_ knows _he_ has never been too far beyond the castle walls.

“I should ask mother about this at dinner tonight.” He said aloud before grabbing the last of his supplies and headed to the study room where his tutor should be getting ready to teach him.

\---

Later that night during dinner, Stanley cleared his throat. “Mother, why is it that none of us have ever gone to festivals or visited the nearby towns?” He asked his long black haired mother. Stanley and Stanford got their looks and some magic from their father, but from their mother they got kindness and even more magic as well.

The queen froze in her cutting, before sighing and speaking to her son. “I am from the common districts of this kingdom as you two know. Your father picked me for my beauty at the time, not knowing of the traces of magic in my blood.” She told them and her sons both nodded. Although Stanford was curious to what his twin was up to. And what he was talking about, Stanford has been to town several times, but Stanley never accompanied him.

“I do not wish to be reminded of where I came from and what I’ve had to do in order to ensure you two could have a safe future.” She told her sons with finality.

“But mother, we are the ruling family; we cannot spend all of our time here.” Stanford reminds her. _‘Stanley can’t spend all day in the castle forever,’_ he thinks. His beautiful brother deserves to see their kingdom as well as Stanford does.

“Perhaps we can have a festival, something to celebrate with the people. No two festivals, or even more, special times of the year to enjoy with our people.” Stan suggested, happy at this idea and of the idea of both he and his twin getting to know the people of their kingdom.

“Stanford, Stanley, I know you two are eager to go and explore our kingdom, but you’re simply not ready yet.” She told them simply. She knew about Stanford’s few visits to the village next to the castle as exercises by his tutors, but Stanley wasn’t ready to meet the people of their kingdom. They were scared of her youngest son, and sadly she was becoming scared of him as well.

“Mother, the people celebrate the day of Father’s death. We should give them a better celebration, as well as a chance to meet their future rulers.” Stanford argued to the queen, trying to get her to see reason. He had to make her see that Stanley could leave the castle and get to know their people.

Queen Cassandra was silent before sighing. “Very well, you can organize a single event that we can go to, to enjoy with the people of our kingdom.”

Stanford grinned happily at that, as did Stanley, “Thank you mother, I assure you we shall create a festival that the entire kingdom can enjoy.”

Queen Cassandra smiled at her sons and resumed her eating as did they. Stanley’s mind was all a buzz, eager to meet his young friends outside of the Castle Gardens and to ask them ideas on what they would like to see in a festival.

\---

Three weeks later, the festival was all prepared; it was in honor of the Princes of the Sun and Moon. Today they would be celebrating a new holiday, the longest day of the year, where Prince Stanford would raise the sun, and Prince Stanley would lower the moon to make way for the coming dawn; at least that was what was supposed to happen. It would be Stanley’s first attempt at lowering the moon, but he was excited nonetheless. To finally get to see beyond the castle, to see their kingdom, at least a small part of it, Stanley actually wanted to bring something up to his twin about this celebration, how each year they should hold it in a different village or city within their kingdom. No matter how big or small that place is, as a way to let their people know that their rulers care about them no matter where they are from.

“I’ll have to talk to Stanford about that once we’re done with today’s festival.” Stanley told himself, and got all dressed up for the festival, but made sure to not look too fancy.

As Stanley left to join his twin, the two of them began to have a wonderful day, celebrating with their people, Stanley spending a lot of time with kids who loved to play with the Moon Prince. Stanford however enjoyed learning more about the economy of the land and getting to know the workers all around the village.

And then came the setting of the sun and rising of the moon. It took quite a long time, for the end of the day, and to show off the beauty of Stanley’s night. However once Stanford lowered the Sun and Stanley rose the Moon, everyone began to disperse, as if now that the sun had set the festival was over. It greatly confused the Moon Prince. Didn’t the people want to enjoy his night as well as his brother’s day?

He turned to look at his twin, only to see Stanford wishing everyone a good night and getting ready to leave. Confused the Moon Prince followed his twin, not understanding what was going on.

“Brother why are we leaving, is the festival already over?” He asked in confusion.

Stanford now looked at his own twin in confusion. “Yes, brother the people cannot party the night away; they all have work and duties to get to tomorrow morning. Now come it’s time for us to go home and get our own rest so we can be better prepared for tomorrow.” He smiled at his twin as he got into the coach; Stanley got in as well, but was still confused.

\---

That same night, Prince Stanley was dressed in his blue and white night gown and went out to his balcony, his small crown still upon his head. He was so confused, why did the people not like his night? He’s seen the people love his brother’s day, he did as well, and it meant time spent together, that they weren’t alone. But as Stanley journeyed outside to stare up and his beautiful night, it was the first time that he ever noticed that no one really stays up at night and enjoys the darkness, that there was beauty around them. Not even he enjoys his night as he is meant to, it was then that the Prince decided to do something about it.

Stanley cried softly at that, and whispered. “What kind of Prince am I? What is my purpose? Why… why don’t they love me too?” Stan let small tears flow down his cheeks and decided to make some changes if he was to be loved by the people of his kingdom.

He’d watch the night and protect their people in the dark, it might take time to learn how; but the Moon Prince was willing to learn. So tomorrow at tutoring he’d be changing his lessons to something else and a bit more practical and magical based. He smiled at that, hoping to help bring peace to the beauty of his night. With this thought in mind, the Moon Prince went off to sleep, not knowing how much things would change from this first ‘festival’.

\---

Two years past since the first Summer Solstice celebration, and much has changed for Prince Stanley. He still got up to spend time with his three favorite children, but they were getting older and told him that they had to find jobs. So they couldn’t spend time with him anymore. He understood; he was getting more into his new studies, now solo as no tutor wanted to teach him anymore. But he assured the kids he’d find some job for them in the castle that wasn’t servant work if they couldn’t find anything.

This news made them all smile happily as they said what might’ve been their final goodbyes to each other. They all knew that somehow, someway, Prince Stanley would make good on his promise. As they left, Stanley returned inside to the family library to search on books dealing with sleep, meditation, and just for fun black magic, and of course royal jobs that were more dignifying than being simple staff. Along with continuing his physical training, a personal task more than anything.

As the Moon Prince returned to his bedroom/study, he didn’t realize that his twin was out of the castle for the day, meeting with other people of their kingdom to teach them the ways of magic. Specifically a bright young mind, of a man named Fiddleford McGucket.

As Stanley continued to study throughout the day, he grinned as he found the perfect job for his friends to take that would not only pay well; but it would change things for the better around their kingdom. Having guards in the night and the day, a way to keep their kingdom safe, as well as keep the royal family safe. Sure there were a few here and there but they needed more to keep their kingdom safe.

“Strange how we don’t have many royal guards. We should have more. Ones for night and ones for day,” He grinned. Stanley hoped that his plan would work and that this would help more people in the long run. He made a note of it and pinned it up to remind the Prince later to bring it up with his brother.

After Stan compiled his notes, he went to see out his brother, only to see him just entering the castle, as if leaving was an everyday occurrence for him. And there was a stranger walking with him, a tall and very handsome fellow. He had short but fluffy blonde hair, a pair of small wire glasses on his face, his nose was quite long too, but it didn’t take away from the man’s attractiveness. He wore a brown vest, green long sleeved undershirt, but it didn’t look to be made of silk, more along the lines of a cheaper fabric for longer lasting use. His pants were a similar shade of brown to his vest, and he wore a pair of black shoes that didn’t look all that nice, but they must be good shoes.

“I had a wonderful time today Fiddleford,” Ford told the man, now identified as Fiddleford.

“As did I your Highness,” Fiddleford smiled at Stan’s brother.

As Stanley himself remained in the shadows and watched, wondering if he should interrupt them or not. And decided he should introduce himself to this Fiddleford as well as take the opportunity to speak seriously with his brother. “Stanford, I’ve been looking all over for you.” Stan smiled as he walked towards his brother and his… friend, mentor, or whoever this person is to his brother.

“Who’re you?” Fiddleford asked Stanley.

“Fiddleford, this is my brother Stanley, Stanley this is Fiddleford.” Ford introduced them, but didn’t look at his brother, which actually upset Stan. However, he tried to brush it off as nothing.

“Ah it is nice to meet you Fiddleford, and Stanford; there was something I wanted to talk to you about involving our guards.” Stan started to say only for Ford to turn away and say.

“I am sure it can wait until tomorrow Stanley, right now I am tired and Fiddleford and I were just going to bed.” Ford cut his twin off, ignoring his brother’s words. He didn’t have time to deal with Stan’s ‘silly words’ right now. He was tired and wanted to enjoy the rest of the day with his good friend.

Fiddleford was confused but he spoke up, “What is it about the guards that you wanted to talk about Prince Stanley.”

Stan was hurt at what Ford was doing, and decided that Fiddleford would be a better person to talk to since his twin was ignoring him. “I was thinking there aren’t enough guards in the castle, I see so few and there should be more. What’s more I believe they should be used as a police force of sorts as well, to keep the people of our land safe. And, that there should be guards that strictly during the day and guards that strictly during the night.”

Fiddleford was surprised at this, as was Stanford, though he was tired and decidedly ignoring his brother at the moment. Fiddleford was surprised of the idea and actually thought it was a good one, it would take time to build but it would provide a great deal of jobs and security for the country. While Stanford was surprised that his brother was right about the guards, there aren’t that many around.

However before anyone could say anything the queen arrived and told them to retire for the evening, Stanford had already lowered the sun and it was time for Stanley to raise the moon. As they retired for the evening Stanley felt very cold for some reason, which made no sense since the castle was still so warm. But the Moon Prince wrote off this feeling and simply went to do his job and stay up late to get some more work in.

\---

Over the next few months as more and more royal guards were being added, Stan’s friends signed up to be guards of the night. They made it, without Stan’s help, but that was the best part, Stan made the opportunity, they just took it. And now they were guards over the night, and Stan made sure to stay up every night and make sure things were going smoothly. Sure it might not _seem_ necessary, but to Stan it was. He wanted to enjoy his night more, and he wanted others to enjoy it too.

But as time drew closer to the Princes’ 20th birthday, Stan noticed a bigger change in his brother, and it was worrying but at the same time it wasn’t. Stanford has been spending even less time with his brother. Said he had to work on creating a caste system for the guards, agreeing on Stan’s idea on how they needed more around. And if it wasn’t the guards, he was working on passing or approving laws around their kingdom, never making time for his brother anymore. He said he needed to be a King their people deserved.

Sadly his words were true, come next year the Princes would be 21; and when they turn 21 Stanford will ascend to the throne and become the king of their land. Tomorrow they’ll be 20, and Stan had a feeling that come this time next year things were going to change, drastically. He changed into his long and now blue nightgown, and moved to his balcony and gently raised the moon high into the sky, loving how the world was bathed in beautiful soft hues of blue and black and creating a beautiful work of art.

However as the world around him looked this way, the world above did not; sure there were infinite amounts of stars in the sky, but not much else to look at. “Hmm, perhaps I should create a meteor shower to have the people come and enjoy the night as I do?” Stan hummed out curiously as he enjoyed the sky and thought of all the constellations above him.

As he stared out at the night sky for a while longer, he moved to meditate and create his dream self to ensure the people of his kingdom were resting well and nothing was troubling them. But as the night continued on, the next day would open Stanley’s eyes to his people’s view of him.

\---

Dawn came and now it was the 20th birthday of the Princes of the Sun and Moon, and the people planned a grand party to celebrate their birthday. Stanley was up second today, tired after helping those with cruel dreams face their fears and help them through their pain. He even helped a dying old man through his fears and sat with him until he was no more, content to have such kind company with him.

So the stockier Prince moved to get dressed in his best for his and his brother’s birthday today. He chose a beautiful black long sleeved shirt, a dark blue vest, long black pants, dark blue boots, black belt with silver crescent moon buckle, and long dark blue and black patterned cloak. He was thankful for his lessons in self-defense that contributed to his addition of muscles. He greatly excelled in those classes.

Stanley opened his bedroom door, but made sure to grab his twin’s gift before leaving the room. As he exited Stan noticed all the guards and maids and other various servants attending to their duties and preparing the castle for the celebration. The people of their kingdom were invited and had their own parties in the name of the Princes in their own hometowns as they celebrated another year closer to a new ruler coming to power. Stan still found it strange that he and Ford wouldn’t be well not so much sharing the throne, but at least share in their power over the kingdom?

This train of thought caused the Moon Prince to pause in his walking and stared down at the gift in his hands. “When he becomes king… what will happen to me?”

\---

As their birthday passed, Stan noticed something horrible but true about the people of their kingdom. They love and cherish his twin, but in return they shun and don’t even care to give him any attention at all. Those that did come up to him were to only ask who he was, having never seen him before, and many were skeptical that Stan was truly Ford’s twin/brother.

It wasn’t until his mother announced their names that some realized Stan was serious, but many were still skeptical. And others, much crueler, called Stan a stain on the royal family. He tried not to let those words get to him, but they were. Everyone’s words were getting to him, their hurtful and dismissive tones, how they praised Stanford for being the shining light of their kingdom. They’re treating him like some sort of god while Stan doesn’t even deserve to be in the same room as his brother.

This continued throughout the entire party, to the point where Stanley left early and left his present for his brother in his twin’s room and retired to his own for the evening. His heart hurting more than he could ever put into words; and once he was in his room, Stan let the tears fall and flows freely down his cheeks.

“How can they be so cruel?” Stan questioned as he used his magic to change into his longer nightgown and moved to his balcony. Where he can hear the sounds of joy and laughter all around; as Stanley watched his brother being praised for lowered the sun to make way for the arriving night. As Stan raised the moon in tandem, watching his twin enjoy the praise but looked confused. As if he was trying to find someone.

Stan’s tears still flowed freely down his face as he did his duty and watched his beautiful night sky. Ignoring that strange look of confusion upon his somewhat-lover’s face.

\---

As the year that followed to their next birthday, Stanley’s depression got worse. Or rather it began to become much more noticeable. He barely talked anymore, not as if anyone paid him any mind. Even their mother paid more attention to Stanford that she did to her youngest son.

He locked himself inside most days; sure he kept up his physical training, if only to have something to do, and continued to learn many different types of magic. At least he chooses to learn magic when he can force himself outside of his room. But as the depression worsened, something else began to grow inside the Moon Prince, something he was afraid of, bitterness.

He began to feel bitter towards his twin and their subjects. Why can’t they love _him_ like they love his brother? Why can’t they love _his_ night like they love his brother’s day? These feelings continued to grow, and more and more dark thoughts began to enter his mind.

Such thoughts as, why Ford doesn’t do anything about it? Doesn’t he care about Stan’s night? As the days grew closer to their 21st birthday, Stan’s heart was growing colder, though he did his best to hide it. He didn’t have the spark he once held, his eyes growing sadder and more distant.

No one noticed the change, well almost no one, Fiddleford, a new magic student underneath crown prince Stanford had noticed the change in his teacher’s brother. He noticed how the man who would smile at all near him, now barely spoke a word to a single soul unless prompted by another first.

And as each day passed the Moon Prince’s silence got worse, he brought this up with Stanford but the elder wasn’t paying attention. All of his focus was on his coronation, and his kingdom. Such a fool of a man, when he looks back he’ll realize how wrong he was to focus on himself and what he should’ve focused on his brother, or rather, his lover.

\---

As more years passed, Stanford ascended to the throne of their kingdom with Stanley as the heir should Ford die, not that he younger twin cared about such things. Though they were blessed with a younger brother given to them by their mother, she remarried after Ford became the king, allowing her son to become king; before taking another husband and bearing another son. But their ‘happy’ times wouldn’t last forever, as war broke out twice, and during both times the twin brothers were called upon to defend their kingdom.

The first war was between the brothers and a chaos demon named Bill Cipher. They defeated him using ancient gems called the Zodiacs of Harmony. Strange title they both knew, but agreed that it was a fitting one for these ‘weapons’. As they use the power of the Zodiacs to turn Cipher to stone and kept him as a statue in their garden.

While the second war took place far north near an empire made of crystals. They defeated the Tyrant of the land there, but at a price. For the Tyrant used his magic to banish his kingdom as he was turned into shadow and cast down and into darkness.

Soon it was time for the brothers’ 28th birthday, and just a month ago, their little brother Sherman, Shermie, Pines had just turned six. And the Moon Prince’s heart could not take any more breaking; though given only three years ago did his brother change the date of their Summer Sun Celebration to their birthday. It left a bitter taste in Stanley’s mouth that he’d rather not talk about.

Let alone when Ford found Stan’s notes on a longevity/immortality spell, he’d stolen it, ‘perfected’ it and claimed it as his own. That left an even darker taste in the Moon Prince’s mouth. So now, two weeks before their birthday, Stanford had come to greet his brother and ask what he wanted for their birthday. Stanford had his own idea for a perfect gift, only to hear sobbing from behind the door.

Confusion filled the Sun Prince’s mind as he opened the door and watched the scene unfold before him. His brother, his beloved twin, the one whom he loved more than anything in the world was sobbing his heart out and Ford had no idea why. Well that wasn’t completely true, he had an idea why, but he didn’t want his theory to be true.

“Stanley, uh why don’t we head out to the garden,” Stanford offered and broke the sound of the sobbing. It had been years since the brothers went out to the garden to play together.

Stan froze at hearing his twin’s voice before turning and glaring at him with tear stained cheeks and more tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Go by yerself ya blowhard!” Stan shouted at his twin, no longer using the proper ‘English’ they were taught.

“Stanley, what is wrong with you, I just want to spend some time with you.” Stanford retorted a little more than offended by Stan’s words.

“No ya don’t!” He snapped back and got up from where he had been sobbing. “If you cared you’d stop the words and help the people see the beauty in my night!” Stan glared at his twin, standing there and acting as if a simple ‘trip’ to the garden would change his mood. Maybe five years ago; when they’d done something that those whom were more than brothers would do, but now… now it’s too late.

“Stanley, I came here to ask you what you wanted for our birthday, and to spend some time with you in the gardens!” Ford shouted back getting even more upset.

“I want you to leave!” Stanley roared out.

“No I will not! Not until we’ve talked about this!” Ford shouted.

Stan ignored his twin and shoved him back out of his room with his magic and slammed the door shut and locked it up all nice and tight. Preventing Stanford from entering, leaving the Moon Prince alone with the darkness that has grown within his heart and a short deadline to change everything for the better.

\---

A week passed since the incident and Stanford has sadly taken to avoiding his brother now. This leads Stanley to finally having enough, of the words, the lack of love, and the isolation. Stanley’s heart, couldn’t take anymore, his light and love deep inside were still there, but now buried under thick layers of bitterness, hatred, and loneliness. Seven days before their birthday and Stan will not wait a single day more.

He walked the empty halls of the castle alone as he began to sing softly _. “Now the hour has come at last with the soft and fading light,”_ he sang, his rough voice not sounding too good. But he was alone so it didn’t matter all that much. He added magic, using the song as a long spell, hopefully it’ll help change things for the better.

 _“The sun has crossed the western sky and bid us goodnight, and such a lovely night it is to walk a moonlit field,”_ he sang softly. _“The softest shades of color now by starlight revealed.”_

He walked slowly and calmly down the hallways until he arrived in the familiar throne room of their castle. Stan stared at the tapestries depicting their kingdom of Gravity as he passed them all. _“So why is it that now, when all is quiet and peacefully at rest, the people of Gravity should lock themselves away?”_ He sings, _“To shun my moon and wait instead for brother’s sunny day.”_

Stanley didn’t notice that he was being watched and overheard by Fiddleford. His brother’s magical apprentice and apparently seen as an ‘equal’. Unlike Stanley whom he hasn’t had the time to care about in years; recent events don’t count.

He gazes around at the large throne room, one single throne in the center for their king, and not another one to the side for the prince of their kingdom. He got upset at this and moved towards the balcony. _“Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like_ **_I_ ** _do?”_ He sang and his eyes changed to pure dark blue irises with white slit pupils. _“And am I so wrong to think that_ **_they_ ** _might love me too?”_ He whimpered and made people from dust specifically the three kids who were his friends until they grew.

The figures disappeared leaving the Moon Prince alone once more. He didn’t notice that Fiddleford was now watching him closely. _“Why shouldn’t they adore me? Is it not within my right?”_ He demanded and created more dust illusions this time of more random subjects and his brother sitting upon his throne and surrounded by the love of his people.

 _“I will not be overshadowed by Mr. Not the Lesser Light!”_ He cried a little as he sang and ‘destroyed’ the dust figures. He sighed and turned back to the open doors to the balcony, showing off the full moon in the night sky and the multiple stars and twinkling down at him. He sighed and continued _, “I’ve waited long enough now for them all to come around.”_ He sang sadly. _“And though Stanford may plead and threaten, I will stand my ground!”_

He sent some magic into the sky changing it from the beautiful deep blue and black hues of night were changed to red light. So unlike Stan’s usual beautiful night sky and Fiddleford was getting very worried. Meanwhile, deep in sleep, Stanford whispered his brother’s name in fear and worry. _“Ah, it comes to this at last I will no longer yield the sky; if they cannot love but one twin alone!”_ He sang loudly with a few small tears falling down his cheeks.

He grinned darkly through tears were still falling down his face. _“See the moon is rising, I have come to claim the heavens for my own!”_ He sang and changed the moon from a full moon to a complete lunar eclipse. This was something a bit more fun and different for his night; after all if they won’t accept the moon they don’t deserve it. Fiddleford was scared at what he saw and backed away a little but was still close enough to hear what was going on. Stan’s hair began growing and swaying in an unseen wind.

 _“And all will know the wonders, of the dark and jeweled sky!”_ He sang and changed the palace to match a night theme then; as it still resemble their father _. “When the entire world is wrapped, in an eternal lullaby,”_ he sang with tears still, his voice changing and becoming more gravelly. He stalked towards the throne, ready to being his final change.

 _“So say_ ** _goodnight_** _; to this, the final setting of the sun!”_ He sang darkly and seemingly joyously. _“For tomorrow will dawn in_ _darkness_ _! The night time has,_ _BEGUN_ _!”_ He sang and shouted out the last lines before laughing evilly, the spell completed. He didn’t notice his entire body changed into something new and different, and that he no longer looked like the beloved twin of the Sun King. He was now a nightmare, if you could even call it that!

Fiddleford having seeing enough left to run and tell Stanford about this unsettling development.

\---

Stanley watched as his brother continued his work down on the earth, he expanded and grew their kingdom into something beautiful and incredible. It may be late at night, but his brother’s duties double due to Stanley’s foolishness; and now he has been banished to the moon for a thousand years.

But from the looks of it his twin was getting some of the sleep he deserved before he’d have to lower the moon and made way for the dawn once more. Stanley wanted these thousand years to go by quickly, but fate is such an unkind creature. Time will be long for both Sun and Moon twins as they wait for the thousand years to pass.

\---

“Long ago in the magical land of Gravity there were two regal brothers who ruled together and brought peace and prosperity to the land.” A young boy with short brown hair and warm brown eyes read an old history/fairy tale book with his twin sister right next to him. She had similar brown hair and eyes with permanent pink cheeks as they read the book together.

“To do this, the elder brother would use his magical powers to raise the sun at dawn. As the younger brother; would use his magic to raise the moon at dusk to begin the night.” The sister read her part and watched the pictures seemingly moved across the pages as they read.

“Thus the two brothers maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects. All the different types and walks of people,” the boy continued where his sister left off after turning the page.

“But as time went on, the younger brother became resentful,” she read, having a hard time with some of the bigger words. “The people of Gravity flourished and played in the daylight of his brother brought forth, but would shun and sleep through his beautiful night.” The sister frowned at that, as did the brother. They both loved the day and night, why didn’t the people of the past show the younger ruler the same love?

“One fateful day the younger brother refused to lower the moon and make way for the coming dawn.” The brother read and the pictures were getting worrisome. “The elder brother tried to reason with him, but the bitterness in the young one’s heart had transformed him into a wicked man of darkness, Eclipsing Moon was his title. So given; for the permanent eclipse he made upon the night, forbidding all from ever enjoying the moonlight again.”

“He vowed to shroud the land in eternal night and darkness. The resulting battle between the two warriors of magic raged for what seemed like years, before finally the elder brother called upon the most powerful magic known to mankind.” The sister read; having a hard time but the story was too good to stop.

“The Zodiacs of Harmony, and by using the magic of the Zodiacs of Harmony, he defeated his younger brother and banished him permanently into the moon.” The brother shook at reading that, as did his sister. “The elder brother took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained throughout Gravity for generations since.”

As they finished the tale the twins put their book down and glanced at each other. “Hmm I know I’ve heard about the Zodiacs of Harmony,” the boy said and showed off his light blue tunic, orange undershirt, and beige pants, and black boots.

“Where’d you hear about them Dipper,” the girl asked and revealed her bright pink fluffy dress, black flats, white socks, and her shooting star necklace her brother had given her as a birthday gift last year. She’d given him a pine tree broach as well.

“I don’t know Mabel, but I know how we can find out.” He smiled at his sister and packed up their book. “We just need to head to our private library, I’m pretty sure the book Gideon gave to me as a gift last month has the information I’m looking for in it.”

“And if not, it might be in the book Paz gave to me last week.” Mabel grinned and got up to join her brother for their ‘mission’ to learn about the Zodiacs of Harmony.

As they left the section of the castle garden, they met up with their friends Wendy and Robbie. “Hey short stacks; Gideon’s having a party over in the west castle courtyard, you coming?” Robbie asked the twins. His outfit mostly black, as is the ‘night’ uniforms for magic. The only colors they can wear are blacks, blues, whites, and the occasional small patches of red. Robbie’s current school outfit was a black jacket, red tie, dark blue undershirt, and black pants. He wore his Moon pin as a broach as Dipper does with his Pine Tree one.

“Of course we’ll come,” Mabel agreed readily.

“Well after we grab some books from our library that is.” Dipper countered. “We just found out some interesting information and wanted to know more. We’ll just grab the books and see you at the party.” Dipper promised. And he was being honest, they were eager to learn about these Zodiacs of Harmony, and to go to Gideon’s party as well.

“Alright then dudes, see ya at the party.” Wendy grinned and walked with her friend/rival Robbie to the party, both having a gift in hand for Gideon. She wore a similar outfit to Robbie, only she wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt, Moon Pin on her left breast, black pants, and white shoes.

Dipper and Mabel ran at that point, knowing it would be faster than just walking to their library tower. That and it would allow them to meet up at the party with the books in hand, as they promised. As they ran inside they ran into their teacher and family friend, the ancient Wizard Fiddleford McGucket. He was carrying a gift for Gideon at his party. Well until the twins slammed into him and one of the two gifts was destroyed, a small stuffed animal.

“Uncle Fidds! Uncle Fidds!” The kids shouted, trying to get the attention of their teacher. Only to realize he was in a heap on the ground in front of them.

“Uhh, what’s the hurry you two?” Fidds asked the great niece and nephew of his old friend.

“Sorry Uncle Fidds, but we need those books Paz and Gideon got us before we head to the party.” Mabel explained while Dipper went to grab the books.

“Whatever for,” Fidds asked as he used his magic to fix the gifts for Gideon.

“We found out some information about Gravity’s Past, and wanted to do more research, but then we found out about Gideon’s party and decided to just bring our books with us so we won’t miss it.” Dipper explained as he grabbed both Mabel’s book on incredibly rare gemstones and mystic stones, and Dipper’s book on Predictions and Prophecies.

“Ah, I see, well if you two are ready, would you like to get going to the party?” Fiddleford asked calmly to the young children, who grinned and nodded eagerly.

\---

“So what thing did ya’ll learn about that needed to be brought to the party?” Gideon asked Dipper and Mabel after everyone had fun, it was now mid-afternoon. He’s a student of the Sun, and wore a soft red suit, white tie, and white shoes; he wore his Sun symbol on his pocket.

“We read an old history book and it mentioned something called the Zodiacs of Harmony.” Mabel explained.

Fidds froze the moment Mabel said those words, _‘It can’t be now… can it?’_ He thought as the others were curious too.

“Zodiacs of Harmony?” Soos asked. He’s a student of the ‘Sun’ wearing mainly bright yellows, oranges, reds, and occasional whites. He had a sun emblem on his ankle while wearing an orange sweater vest, white t-shirt, red pants, and medium orange shoes. “What’re those?”

“Don’t know, that’s why we brought our books to check them out.” Mabel commented and opened her book to look up the Zodiacs of Harmony, believing them to be gemstones. Dipper did the same with his own book, and soon enough they found the information they were looking for.

“Here it is, Zodiacs of Harmony, see… Man in the Moon?” Dipper read aloud in confusion.

“Man in the Moon?” Pacifica questioned. She’s another student of the Sun, wearing a sun necklace and a yellow dress and white heels. “But that’s just an old Fairy Tale.”

Fiddleford gulped and felt nervous about this. He’s a teacher of Sun and Moon and thus doesn’t wear a ‘symbol’ but he wore muted green tones when teaching or otherwise.

Dipper flipped the pages and Mabel put her book away and moved towards her twin with the others. “Man, man, ah found it! The Man in the Moon a myth from Olden Human times, a powerful warlock from ancient times. He wanted to rule Gravity and was defeated by the Zodiacs of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend says that on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in his escape, and he will bring about everlasting darkness.”

Dipper gasped, “Guys do you know what this means?” He asked.

“Uh, not really following bro-bro,” Mabel confessed. The others agreed, while Fidds was worried.

“You guys, the longest day of the year is the Summer Sun Celebration, and this year is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration since The Man in the Moon was banished there.” Dipper told them and was really worried about this, as was Fidds.

 _‘Oh no, it_ **_is_ ** _time! Oh, I wonder how Ford’ll handle this.’_ Fidds thinks as he watched the kids begin to worry about this as well. They decided to tell their king in person, a bit easy to do since Dipper and Mabel are his great niece and nephew he cherishes so much.

\---

As the children and Fiddleford headed up to speak to their king, Stanford was watching as he lowered the sun and gently raised the moon into the sky. “Tomorrow,” he breathed out softly. He watched the stars getting closer and then heard the doors to his throne room opening. He was confused until he saw his family and their friends arrive. They told him of the impending arrival of Eclipsing Moon tomorrow. They asked and wondered if there was any way to stop him.

Ford merely alleviated their fears and asked them if they would oversee the preparations for the celebration in the quaint town of Piedmont. As last year the celebration was held in the town next to the castle, Falls, so this year it will be in Piedmont. Everyone eagerly agreed, even Fidds, though he did look worried from what the king could see. He reassured them once more before letting them go to rest and watched the moon from where he was.

\---

The next night, everything was going smoothly in Piedmont, the food was all prepared, the banquet hall where their king would raise the sun was all set, the sky was clear and not a cloud in sight, and the music was all set. But as everyone prepared, the eight from Falls were worried about the possible impending threat from Eclipsing Moon. Although, at this point they were hoping that it really is all just a fairy tale.

As the mayor of Piedmont gave his announcement Ford stood outside and waiting as he watched the sky. He saw the moment as the stars aligned and gave Eclipsing Moon his escape to freedom. The shadow of his face disappearing, Ford didn’t know this event was witnessed by the 8, which spoke to him yesterday, as well.

The Sun King looked around for his twin, only to be slammed by a massive amount of magical energy, and thrown into the banquet hall beneath him. Scaring the people inside, especially his family and their friends, Ford groaned and tried to get up, but he was in a lot of pain from that magical blast.

“Grunkle Ford!” Dipper and Mabel shouted as they ran over to check on their king and uncle. Others came over as well, worried for the wellbeing of their king.

“I’m alright,” He groaned and sat up, and soon they heard the dark laughter of Eclipsing Moon.

Every citizen shrieked and screamed at the sight of the black shadows forming and creating the body of Eclipsing Moon, encased in shadows all but his dark blue eyes with white slit pupils. _“My, my, my, such loyal subjects, ah but not loyal to me, no; you’ve_ **_always_ ** _been loyal to_ **_him_ ** _!”_

“Who are you?” One person demanded.

“What did you do to our king?” Another shouted.

 _“Hahaha, oh now am I not royal enough for you all? Does my crown no longer count after being away for a thousand years?”_ He teasingly demanded, before getting upset. _“Don’t you know who I am?”_

“Uhh, not really,” another random citizen said.

 _“Did none of you recall the legend?”_ _He_ asked and used his shadows to ‘touch’ the people around him. _“Did you not see the signs?”_ He smirked, amused by how uncomfortable the people were.

“We did!” Seven voices shouted.

“And we know who you are,” Dipper glared at him, and Ford looked worried.

“You’re the Man in the Moon, Eclipsing Moon!” Mabel shouted and glared as well.

 _“Hmm, my, my; several someone’s who actually remember me_ .” He smirked and then glared. _“So that means you know why I’m here.”_

“Y-you’re h-here to, to,” Paz whimpered, scared of being trapped in eternal night, as were the others.

 _“Hahaha, remember this day humans, for it was your last, darkness will last_ **_forever!_ ** _”_ He laughed and used his magic to terrify the people even more. But was scared them the worst was when Eclipsing Moon took away their moon, eclipsing it and leaving them all bathed in darkness and harsh red light.

Ford held his family and their friends close; he had to protect them, regardless of his physical state at the moment. But soon Eclipsing Moon left and headed to where he knew his brother would go.

\---

The King and his family went to the local library to find more information on the Zodiacs. It had been so long, and most likely due to the blast by his twin, Ford couldn’t remember where he’d hidden the Zodiacs.

“Found it, it was in the Z section,” Wendy shouted as she grabbed the book and ran over to her king and the others. The rest of the citizens were ordered to stay inside where it was safe until this whole ordeal was over and done with.

“Okay, let’s see what we got here.” Robbie added and saw as Dipper and Mabel read what was written, while Fidds attended to Ford.

“There are ten elements of harmony, but only nine are known. The Pine Tree, the Shooting Star, the Question Mark, the Pentagram, the Spectacles, the Llama, the Ice Bag, the Stitched Heart, and the Six Fingered Hand.” Dipper read first, taking the hardest part.

“The tenth is a complete mystery and is said to appear when all ten elements are in the same place at the same time.” Mabel read easily and was worried about this. “The location of the Zodiacs is in the Castle of the Two Brothers, located in what is now the Midnight Forest.”

\---

As the group of nine traveled to the forest, everyone protested at their king coming since he was injured, but had to agree since he’s the only one with strong enough magic to keep everyone safe. Eclipsing Moon was already at the Castle, he walked around and sighed, remembering their happy times together all those years ago when things were simple and they loved each other greatly.

It took some time for the others to arrive, but he wasn’t surprised; and he waited for them to arrive and activate the elements.

\---

“One, two, three, huh all nine are already here,” Paz commented as they used their magic to bring down the nine elements.

“If all nine are here, where’s the tenth Zodiac?” Gideon asked.

“I’m not sure, I can’t remember, all I can remember is that each Zodiac belongs to a single person, when they were first in harmony, we didn’t need all ten people, but now that the harmony has been shattered.” Ford groaned in pain from his headache.

“It’ll be impossible for us to get the final Zodiac if only nine of us are here.” Fidds supplied and was very worried for his friend/former teacher.

“Wait, are you saying that we’re the Zodiacs?” Robbie asked in confusion.

Fidds simply nodded. “But that can’t be possible,” Pacifica said, just as she touched one of the large stones that are supposedly the Zodiacs of Harmony, and it transformed into a beautiful necklace with a beautiful golden llama charm.

“Whoa,” everyone breathed out and watched the necklace move towards Pacifica and wrapped around her neck. It rested gently against her collar bone.

Everyone soon touched the stones, and most reacted and if they didn’t they’d touch another stone and try again on another one, until each person had a crystal stone of their Zodiac with a golden chain to keep them secured around their necks.

“We have the Zodiacs, but where’s Eclipsing Moon?” Mabel asked and wondered where the ‘tyrant’ was.

Ford sighed, “I know where he is, he’ll be outside in the ruins of the garden.”

Everyone was confused, minus Fidds, to how their king would know that. But they all moved to the garden, following their king and saw just what their leader said. In the destroyed garden, there he was, Eclipsing Moon in all his dark glory, no longer encased in shadows his body now revealed. He had long black hair billowing up like fire, his wore a long deep dark blue robe with swirling stars and nebulas within the fabric and seemed to move as well; making him seem like a god of night somehow.

As all nine of them entered the garden and moved to corner him, Eclipsing Moon kept his eyes closed and let them do their work. He knew they were there, but the real question was, will they all listen to him.

“It’s over Eclipsing Moon, we’ve got you surrounded.” Dipper threatened and glared at the demonic wizard.

 _“Do you?”_ He questioned simply. _“You’ve only got nine Zodiacs of Harmony, and you’ll never find the tenth one.”_

“Yes we will, and when we find them, they’ll help us take you down!” Mabel shouted at the creepy man.

 _“Hahaha, you really didn’t tell them, did you Stanford?”_ The demonic man asked with a teasing smirk, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Tell us what?” Gideon demanded and was wondering what the heck was going on.

“It’s none of their business,” Ford replied easily.

 _“Isn’t it? After all, this is a_ ** _family_** _affair.”_ He smirked but still kept his eyes closed.

“Grunkle Ford what is he talking about?” Mabel asked her Grunkle.

 _“Ah so you haven’t told them about me,”_ He said slyly, though his tone almost sounded hurt to the other Zodiacs. _“But then again why would you, after all I’m nothing more than a_ **_stain_ ** _on the family name. I’m someone that shouldn’t be allowed to stand by the side of the_ **_great_ ** _King Stanford Pines!”_

“That’s not true,” Ford whimpered out. He remembered hearing those cheering words in the days after he’d battled his twin so long ago.

 _“Isn’t it?”_ He demanded and finally stood from where he was sitting, though his eyes were still closed. _“You did nothing when the ridiculed me, when they insulted me, they didn’t even believe that I was….”_ He stopped at that and remained silent.

Everyone glanced at one another, but Mabel was brave enough to ask. “That you were what?”

Ford remained quiet; he couldn’t bring himself to say those simple words.

 _“You tell them Stanford, or I will.”_ Eclipsing Moon threatened.

“That he’s my brother, and the love of my life.” Stanford confessed. “And the worst days of my life were when I had to fight him, and banish him to the moon.”

The demonic man finally opened his eyes to stare at his lover. And Ford gasped at the sight of familiar and beautiful brown eyes he’d nearly forgotten his beloved had. Even in the blood red lighting of the night, due to the eclipse.

 _“You didn’t do anything when they hurt me, you just let it happen and thought simple ‘gifts’ would make it all better?”_ He glared, still very upset.

Ford wanted to say something more but a dark shadow moved off of Eclipsing Moon’s body and his eyes turned back to ‘normal’ for him, dark blue with white slit pupils.

 _“You did nothing! We’ve suffered so long! You didn’t even try to help us!”_ He roared with tears in his eyes. His eyes glowing brightly. _“Why didn’t you do anything?”_

“Stanley, I’m sorry.” Ford finally said, he couldn’t take the pained voice coming from his brother’s lips; tears starting to form in his eyes. “I didn’t notice until it was too late.” The Sun King cried back. “But I do still love you Lee.”

 _“Prove it,”_ He spat as if he didn’t expect Stanford to do so.

The Sun King gulped but sighed softly as he began to sing a song, a song so familiar, because he sang it every night as dawn was coming. He sang it as he sent the moon to rest for the day, hoping and praying that his brother could hear him.

 _“Fate has been cruel and order unkind, how can I have sent you away?”_ Stanford sang the first line, the others staring at him, but not letting their guards down. _“The blame was my own, the punishment yours. Our harmony silenced that day.”_ He cried softly as he sang, but his voice didn’t waver once as he continued to sing.

 _“But into the stillness of your beautiful nights, I’ll sing you this song. And I will your company keep.”_ His magic reacted and began moving around everyone, but not in a threatening manner. More like it was summoning up memories. _“To your tired eyes, and my lullabies, I’ll carry you softly to sleep.”_

The tears fell at that and soon the magic created beautiful pictures of what looked like stained glass memories around everyone. This caused the zodiacs to stop being on edge to look at the memories in awe. Eclipsing Moon merely watched, but if you looked carefully you could see small flecks of brown in his eyes.

Stanford moved over to one of the pictures that depicted him sitting upon his throne smiling at the people before him as they smiled back up at him. _“Once there was a Prince whom sone like the sun, look out upon his kingdom and sigh. He smiled and said surely there is nobody whom is so handsome and so beloved as I.”_ Ford sang and the pictures changed from sitting to looking powerful with the sun rising behind him.

The zodiacs watched in awe while Eclipsing Moon was still as dark as ever.

 _“So great was his reign so brilliant his glory, that long was the shadow he cast.”_ The image changed to a prince whom looked like Stanford but covered in blues and darkness from the shadow of the sun prince. _“Which fell dark upon the twin that he loved and only grew darker as days and nights passed.”_

The images disappeared as Ford cried and looked away and now showed moving memories of what happened so long ago. The memory was the day Ford had asked his brother to come out to the garden, a mere two weeks away from their birthday. But his twin sent him away with a vicious and pain filled glare.

 _“Too late did that foolish man notice that others did not give his twin his due. And neither had he loved him as he’d deserved, he watched as his lover’s unhappiness grew.”_ Eclipsing Moon’s eyes were changing even more but not completely just yet. Even his hair had stopped billowing upwards, however it was still black.

 _“But such is the way of the limelight it sweetly takes hold the mind of its host.”_ He sang and the images changed to a mental version of Eclipsing Moon and the twin of the king looking around sadly as darkness moves in to consume them. _“And that foolish man did nothing to stop, the destruction of the one whom had needed him most.”_ The next images were of Stanford walking away with tears forming in his eyes, though he knew what was going on in the locked room.

Soon the scene changed to the week long battle Stanford and Eclipsing Moon engaged in thousands of years ago. How it was hard, horrible, and painful for all to watch, especially to the two lovers from all that time ago. _“Lullay Moon Prince, goodnight brother mine, rest now in Moonlight’s embrace. Bare upon my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky, and through space.”_

 _“Carry the peace and the coolness of night, and carry my sorrow in kind. Stanley you’re love so much more than you know.”_ Soon the battle landed inside the castle to the resting place of the zodiacs, as everyone watched, they didn’t know the battle was coming to a close. As Ford landed from a hard blow all ten zodiac crystals were there for him to use. _“May troubles be far from your mind, and forgive me for being so blind.”_ He begged in the song as he used the zodiacs in the past to banish his lover/brother to the moon. Stanford looked up, his hair billowing in unseen wind thanks to the power he used.

But as he looked at the moon and saw his brother’s face there he began to cry. And cry and cry and cry until he screamed in mental agony at what he had done.

The observers saw this but didn’t see as Eclipsing Moon was turning almost completely back into Stanley Pines, the long lost Moon Prince.

 _“The years now before us,”_ he sang sadly as the scene changed back to the garden they’d all been standing in before. _“Fearful and unknown, I never imagined, I’d face them on my own.”_

Ford cried and turned to his brother, not mentioning or stopping at seeing the changes that have happened. _“May these thousand winters, swiftly pass I pray.”_

 _“I love you, I miss you, all these miles away.”_ He soon came to the end of his song as the tears in his eyes were free falling from his cheeks. _“May all your dreams be sweet tonight, safe upon your bed of Moonlight.”_ He showed an almost long forgotten memory of Stanford tucking his brother in when he first started using his magic.

 _“And know not of sadness, pain, or care.”_ He moved closer to his twin, whom was completely changed by now. _“And when I dream, I’ll fly away and meet you there.”_ He sang the last notes softly and repeated sleep a few times before stopping. He hoped that the spell within the song worked to remove the evil darkness from within his twin.

“I’ve never stopped loving you, and I never should’ve abandoned you.” Ford cried and hugged his twin whom returned the gesture.

“I should’ve said something when things were going wrong. I’m so sorry love.” Stan replied in turn as his voice was back to normal. The world around them turning back to the blood red night as the final Zodiac of Harmony appeared it was a fish eating a pellet. The necklace moved to rest upon the Moon Prince’s neck.

“I believe it’s time we get rid of this eclipse don’t you?” Ford asked and merely gestured to the sky and not to a ‘darkness’ within his twin.

“Agreed, blood red was never our color.” Stan smiled in agreement and gave his twin a kiss as the ten zodiacs harmonized and began to glow and returned the world to the balance it was meant to have.

“Everyone I want you all to meet my brother, and the love of my life, Stanley Pines the Moon Prince.” Ford introduced his twin, whom looked bashful in front of the others, nervous of their reactions. Until the young prince and princess came up and hugged him, happy to have a new member to their family. The Moon Prince smiled happily and leaned down to wrap his arms around the twins.

The others greeted him happily albeit a small bit reluctantly since they were prepared to fight him a short while ago. However, Fiddleford was overjoyed at the turn of events; he knew how hard losing his brother had been to the Sun King, and now that he has returned. The kingdom will flourish better than it ever had before.

\---

As the heroes made their way back to the town of Piedmont, Moon Prince Stanley was nervous, a royal he may be. He knows how cruel people can be. And he was proven right and wrong at the same time as many people cheered at his return, but one among them booed and said that he shouldn’t be considered royalty. As he was gone for a thousand years, let alone trying to hurt everyone in the kingdom with his eternal darkness.

These words sparked rage within the Sun King, and before he could do something drastic, a shadow left the body of the Moon Prince and took shape into a wolf and attacked the naysayer. It didn’t physically hurt the negative person, aside from tackling them down. But the true attacks were the cold and dark words the shadow wolf uttered to the insolent human and for daring to hurt the Moon Prince. Suffice to say the human peed themselves, before the shadow wolf got off and returned to the Moon Prince.

“You did not have to do that Shade.” Stanley whispered to the shadow.

“He deserved it for hurting you,” the shadow whispered back.

The Prince sighed but was shocked that his twin said that his shadow friend wasn’t going to be punished as speaking against the crown, whether it is the king, the young prince and princess, or the long lost twin of the king, was considered an act of treason. Now he assured the people they have their own opinions, but he will not tolerate the insolence of others that lead to his brother’s corruption and banishment as it did centuries ago.

The people agreed, as seeing the Moon Prince in a ‘foul’ mood wasn’t something they cherished. Soon the brothers left as did their students back to the kingdom’s capital and the home of the Sun King.

\---

Several months passed as the Moon Prince got accustomed to ‘modern’ times, he still used his old speaking tone as it was more common in the time before he was sent to the moon. He set up a nice meteor shower to enjoy as the last one he made so long ago was never seen. At least he wouldn’t get to enjoy it alone, Ford insisted on staying up and watching the show with his twin as he selfishly missed the last one.

“You sure, I know you always have big days planned what with being the king and all.” Stan told his twin nervously as he prepared for the meteor shower. Dressing up in some new clothes his twin had tailor made for him. The same colors he usually wears but more modern and incorporating a jacket as his favorite type of ‘cloak’ wear.

“Of course, I’m your brother and even more importantly your lover. I want to watch this with you, think of it like our own little mini date.” Ford told his brother as he smiled kindly and even if he’ll be tired, he wants to spend more time with his twin.

“Heh mini date huh? Never been on one of those, but I think I’ll manage,” he teased his twin and finished getting dressed and moved to use his magic to lower the moon.

Later that night hundreds of people across the kingdom watched the meteor shower, not just the King and Prince. Not that they noticed, too happy spending time together and enjoying the other’s company to really notice their people enjoying the meteor shower along with them. But the young Prince and Princess did and told the lovers the next day, at least once they woke up.

\---

Several more months passed and Moon Prince Stanley had never been happier; since before he became depressed, spending time with his brother again, when he’s not in meetings or dealing with Diplomatic issues. Becoming close friends with Fiddleford, and getting to know the students of magic whom study under the Night. Learning that people truly wanted to be associated with him truly means the world to the Prince of the Night.

Soon the candy giving night, also known as Eclipsing Night was coming up and Stanley wanted to partake in their capital city of Gravity. Spend some time with their people and enjoy a night out. Who knows, it might be a great idea!

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Eclipsing Moon art is accredited to a friend of mine from Discord, msbsnaps, I love the fan art ^^


End file.
